wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coal (MS)
WARNING: This page contains mature content . Do not proceed if you are uncomfortable with mature subject matters. Thank you. Appearance The worn down husk of what once was a dashing dragon of rugged beauty, scuffed scales, dull eyes, and chipped horns accompany the tired facade of Coal the SkyWing. His wings droop by his side and a sour expression is usually plastered on his face. The once vibrant chili pepper red that used to give him his glow seems to have been rubbed away by years of abuse. Obsidian colored horns curl above his head and line his spine, and a pair of goldfish colored eyes complete his coy look. A black silk fedora adorns his head, along with dozens of gold and silver rings around his talons and chains hung from his horns. A black jacket is loosely tossed over his back, a rose stuck in the pocket. The fedora is often tilted over his face, hiding those unmistakeable orange eyes. History Born to a-list SkyWing actress Lady Cerise and her film directing husband Ash, Coal was in the spotlight from the moment of his birth. His parents were in their 60s when they had him, an unusual age and a shock to the press and public, which only intrigued them more. Coal starred in movies all over Pyrrhia as a child actor, before growing into a handsome, star-studded heartthrob of his generation. He was the envy of every dragon on the continent. He quickly rose in the ranks as he grew up, eventually outranking his mother after her retirement. However, Coal's rise to fame had a devastating effect on his mental health. The strain of being a superstar began to wear on Coal as a teenager, and grew only worse as he aged. His mother coddled her son and allowed him to have whatever he wanted, making him rather demanding and narcissistic, and far too prideful to seek help for his mental distress. Coal turned to booze as a relief for his turmoil. He became addicted and was often too drunk or hungover to show up for rehearsals, let alone auditions for new roles. This slowly lead to his fall from grace and his eventual "retirement", though it was more of a disappearance from the acting scene as his addiction became crippling. Coal became the star of something else, however: tabloids. He was the headliner for every newspaper and magazine on the continent, constantly being spotted at bars and clubs, drunk in the streets past midnight, or having slept with someone and the word got out. Coal began to leave his mountain mansion less and less, and became unrecognizable to the general public as his addiction began to take a toll on his appearance. The death of both of his parents left him with a massive amount of money, along with his own earnings from his former career. Now Coal is a nobody, just another face in the crowd, another bar patron, another spectator at a club. His days are wasted downing bottle after bottle of booze and having pointless one-night-stands. There were multiple things the tabloids got correct, but one thing stands out the most: There is nothing left for Coal. Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing) Category:Mature Content Category:Characters Category:Males